


Paper Faces on Parade

by PrincessaKyla



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Costume Parties & Masquerades, It's Cinderella, M/M, Nothing explicit, Obadiah is a nasty piece of work, mentions of abuse, they go to the ball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:14:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27430315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessaKyla/pseuds/PrincessaKyla
Summary: Prince Steven Rogers, Crown Prince of Albany, Duke of Brooklyn, has come of age and now must find a spouse. So, his guardians throw a ball to see if he meets anyone special. Tony Stark, Duke of Malibu, slips away from his abusive guardian, Obadiah, to attend the ball, just for a few hours away from his work. Sparks fly when the two young men meet, and some helpful friends get some big ideas.Or, that modern royalty Cinderella au nobody asked for
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 84
Collections: Fall 2020 Bringing Food to the Lab Seasonal Bingo





	1. The Ball

**Author's Note:**

> This work is part of the Fall 2020 Bringing Food to the Lab Discord Server Seasonal Bingo, fulfilling the square "Masquerade." 
> 
> It's mostly unedited and much shorter than my usual fairytale retellings. If people like it, I may eventually go back and expand this to a bigger thing, but for now, enjoy these two chapters!
> 
> Much thanks to Starksnack and Lovely_Luna for the beta read to check pacing for me,I love you both!

Steve took a deep breath, holding onto the door handle for a moment. “I can’t do this,” he said, letting go and not looking at the others.

“Yes you can,” Natasha said firmly. She stepped between him and the door, adjusting his collar. “You don’t really have a choice. Besides,” she continued, smirking at him, “It’s not like you haven’t been staring longingly out the window and hoping for a great romance your entire life.”

“Rude,” Steve huffed, but he had to smile. His adopted sister was, if anything, honest and blunt. It served them well as the new faces of the royal family, to know they could trust each other to tell the truth and have each other’s backs. With a sigh, Steve grabbed his mask and carefully tied it on. “I suppose we’d better go.”

Nat nodded and picked up her mask, which was on a headband, and carefully slipped it on. A knock at the door alerted them to the arrival of their security team, Bucky and Sam, which meant it really was time for them to make their way to the ballroom. Carefully opening the door, Steve stepped out to appreciative whistles from the two friends.

“What are you, the sun?” Sam said, impressed.

“The sun,” Nat confirmed. “And I’m the stars.”

“Maybe you’ll get lucky and find the moon,” Bucky teased. He and Sam were dressed as two of Robinhood’s Merry Men, with Clint, Natasha’s partner and their head of security, dressed as the thief himself. He’d tried to get Natasha to dress up as Maid Marion but she had refused to leave Steve all on his lonesome.

“Let’s go,” Steve sighed, adjusting his mask. The pointy rays of the sun made that difficult and he winced as he accidentally poked his palm on one of them. 

Nat slapped his hands away from his mask and took his arm. With that, the group began making their way to the ballroom, the sounds of the small orchestra playing growing louder alongside the sounds of a mingling crowd. They paused outside a set of double doors and Sam alerted the criers that the Prince and Princess were ready to make their entrance. Trumpets sounded as the doors opened and they stepped onto the small balcony over the orchestra.

“Presenting, Princess Natasha, Duchess of the Isle Manhattan, and Prince Steven, Crown Prince of Albany, Duke of Brooklyn.”

The crowd ceased their dancing and stopped to look at the pair of royal children. It was a sea of masks, though Steve was fairly certain he saw their guardians, Nick Fury and Peggy Carter, standing near the main entrance. Not that he could give them much attention as he focused on smiling and waving for the adoring crowd below. “Relax,” Nat murmured. “It’ll be fun.”

That was easy for her to say, Steve thought, carefully making his way down the steps into the ballroom as the music and dancing resumed. But she wasn’t the one being offered up to the masses as a marriageable bachelor. He sighed and snagged a champagne from a passing waiter’s tray.

It was going to be a loooong evening.

Tony paused at the foot of the stairs up to the palace doors. He didn’t belong here, no matter how well bred he was. Obadiah had made that much clear to him. He was an engineer, not nobility, and that meant he was better off working in his lab than trying to mesh with society at large. But the entirety of the kingdom had been invited to this ball, to give Prince Steven the best chance at finding a spouse. Tony didn’t particularly care to try his luck — he was certain there wasn’t anything about him that would interest the  _ prince _ of all people — but it was certain to be fun, and he needed a vacation. If this was as close as he could get, he would take it.

But Obadiah would be so disappointed in him if he found out.

Pepper and Bruce had ganged up on him, thrown a suit and mask at him, and insisted he come. “It’s  _ your  _ life, Tony,” Pepper had insisted. “For you to live. Not Obadiah. You have a title. You’re the Duke of Malibu for Christ’s sake! You deserve a chance to breathe.” Tony, not having the heart to explain the risk of Obadiah usurping him to make weapons if he left his work alone, had acquiesced. But he spent so much time in the lab, he wasn’t really sure how to handle a large party like this.

“Great job, Pepper,” Tony muttered. “You got me here but didn’t stop to think that I have no idea what to do.”

With a sigh, he started up the steps, grateful for his mask. It would keep anyone he knew from recognizing him except for Pepper and Bruce. The party was in full swing, the orchestra playing a lively waltz that trickled out into the evening air, like wisps of magic. The doors were open, but Tony hesitated yet again. He really did not belong here. But he had promised his friends, and dammit, he would keep his promise, even if it meant dealing with some discomfort.

Stepping through the doors was like stepping into another world. The palace was well lit, and while the grand foyer was mostly unoccupied, people filled the ballroom to the right, laughing and dancing and drinking. Cautiously, Tony made his way to the edge of the room, stopping at the railing to take in the sights. Couples in glamorous costumes and vibrant masks whirled around the room in a flurry, switching partners as the dance called for it. Those not dancing lined the edges of the room and spilled out onto the veranda, and into the grand dining room. There were probably couples out in the garden, too, seeking privacy for their romantic musings and trysts. 

Maybe Tony would get lucky and meet someone tonight.

Not the prince. He knew better than to hope for that much. But a nice viscount or marchioness, or even someone without a title. He wasn’t picky, even if Obadiah would object to most matches. Whoever would make him feel less lonely was good enough for him.

As Tony mused, the dance came to a stop and applause filled the room. A golden haired young man, dressed like the sun, turned from his dance partner, smiling, and happened to look up. Tony felt like his insides had turned to mush. Even behind the mask, the man’s gaze was warm, inviting. It drew Tony in, and, as if on instinct, he allowed it to draw him in, moving down the stairs into the ballroom.

Steve was undeniably bored. None of the women he’d danced with so far had been at all interesting, babbling on about how gorgeous he was, or how beautiful the palace and gardens were. Only one had been able to hold a decent conversation and that had been Fury’s assistant, Maria, who Steve saw as a good friend. She had danced with him to save him from himself for a moment, but quickly released him back to the sharks. And the men weren’t any better. Most of them forcefully took the lead, and wanted to discuss their business prowess, and their prestigious schooling. Steve wanted to scream.

He was standing next to Nat when a dance ended with a particularly overwhelming gentleman, and she gently prodded him to turn and look at the entryway.

What he saw made his entire world stop.

A beautiful, dark haired man, pale, but not extremely so, stood on the landing, watching the party below. A half moon mask covered the right side of his face, and his chiseled jawline and chin sported well trimmed facial hair. “Who is that?” he asked Natasha.

“I don’t know. I’ll find Clint, see if he can tell us.” She slipped away just in time for the man to meet Steve’s gaze, and if the world hadn’t stopped before it would have then.

As if drawn by magnets, the man on the landing began to make his way towards Steve, and Steve moved closer to the stairs. He did his best to be polite, but was too focused to care too much. He stopped a few feet away from the last stair, giving the other man space to walk away if he decided to. But he didn’t, stepping up to Steve, a look of curious fascination in his eyes. Around them, people were watching, all eyes on the prince and the young man who had finally managed to gain his attention.

“Hi,” Steve said, internally kicking himself. Real smooth.

“Hi.” It was clear the other man was nervous, but not afraid. His back was straight, and he didn’t look away, only his expressive eyes giving any clue as to how he felt.

The orchestra started their next song and Steve offered a hand. “May I have this dance?”

Tony felt like he had been flung against an emotional wall. This golden man was asking if he wanted to dance? Truly? It was impossible to resist, despite everything in him screaming not to draw attention.

“Yes.”

Gently, his dance partner led him to the floor and they took their positions. Tony let him lead, which seemed to both surprise and please him as they started their waltz. 

“You’re beautiful,” the golden man murmured. “What’s your name?”

Briefly, Tony debated lying. But then he decided on a half truth. “Tony.”

“It’s nice to meet you, Tony. I’m Steve.”

Steve. It was a fitting name for a golden beauty like him. “It’s nice to meet you, too, Steve.”

“Where are you from?”

Another half truth. “Oh, I live in the city. And you?”

“Also the city. With my sister.”

“Ah, a real family man hm?”

Steve chuckled, amused. “I suppose you could say that. It’s only until she gets married.”

Tony nodded. “I see. Then she wants big brother out of her hair hm?”

“Indeed. Do you have siblings?”

Tony swallowed hard. “No. My parents died when I was. Quite young actually.”

“I’m sorry to hear that. Mine passed when I was young, as well.”

It was an odd comfort, to know that neither was the only one missing family. Tony appreciated that.

“You and your sister must be very close, then,” Tony said. “Family sticks together.”

“We are. But she’s hopeful I’ll find a partner soon. Like she has.”

It was quiet between them for a moment, both of them lost in each other’s eyes, before Steve spoke again. “So what do you do for a living?”

“I’m an engineer,” Tony said. “In robotics and computers.”

“That’s amazing! I’ve never had a very firm grasp on those sorts of things, admittedly. Art has always been more my speed.”

“But we need artists just as much as we need engineers. What’s the point of life without things to make it easier and things to make it beautiful?”

Steve smiled brightly. Finally, someone who didn’t write off his interests as the pastime of an out of touch royal or a crybaby. “You like art?” he asked, excited.

“I collect it,” Tony said. “And I enjoy visiting the museums when I have a spare moment.”

“Do you have a favorite?”

“I’m fond of modern art of all types. And post-Impressionism is amazing. Gauguin was incredibly expressive.”

“I’m not very fond of Gauguin. Something about his choice of color palette sets me on edge in a way I can’t get past. But I love van Gogh. Such brushstrokes.”

They carried on in that vein of discussion for three more dances, paying no mind to anyone else in the room. Natasha, who had gone to stand with Fury and Peggy, was amused. “I think young Steven is rather taken with his dance partner,” Peggy observed.

“It would seem so,” Fury replied.

“Hopefully that will mean good things. Wedding bells perhaps.”

The three of them watched as the two young men, clearly wanting some air, made their way to the veranda, still deep in discussion about who knew what. Nat was hopeful. She wanted her brother to be happy, and safe. A good match would go a long way to ensuring that.

Steve led Tony to an empty portion of the veranda, away from prying eyes and ears who might try to interfere. They were deep in a conversation on the matter of diplomacy with foreign countries, especially smaller nations like Sokovia, and Steve was dazzled. He was certain he had never met anyone else who was so vibrant, so alive. And good lord, was Tony smart. 

“People behave as if those countries are lesser than us,” he was saying, “just because they’re smaller, or because they’re struggling. But truthfully, we’d likely be struggling if we were recovering from a long term occupation, especially one removed suddenly, with no transition to a new, stable government.”

“Of course we would,” Steve agreed. “But the other half is people wanting us to step on toes and fix things when it isn’t our place. We offer aid, they accept what they want. It isn’t always enough, but it’s the limitations.”

Tony mulled that over. “Perhaps they need some way to feel not as if it’s aid, or charity, but something more like an investment. Or a veeeery long term, zero interest loan?”

Admittedly, the idea had merits. “Go on.”

“Well, if you were to, say, offer them investment, that would mean funds, or supplies, probably a representative to their government and populace, like an ambassador, who can help explain where the funds are from and what they’re intended for, and negotiate what sort of return we might see from them. I can immediately think of a few exports we could negotiate with them for. Sokovia is a small country but they’re rich in people and knowledge. Some of the forefront research on human evolution has taken place there recently, and they’ve worked on technology under their occupation. I don’t know how much if any of that remained in their hands but the potential is there.”

Steve listened intently, amazed. “I rather like the thought of that. I’ll need to speak to the ambassadors, open negotiations.”

That sunk in, and Tony blinked. “You’re Prince Steven,” he said matter-of-factly.

“...Yes, I am,” Steve admitted. “But please, don’t let that affect how you treat me. I’ve been enjoying our conversation and openness so much.”

“I’ve been terribly rude,” Tony said softly. “Monopolized your time at your party.”

“No,” Steve said firmly. “You’ve  _ seen _ me at my own party, held my interest. No one else has done that all evening.” He gently put a hand on the cheek not covered by Tony’s mask. “Please, believe me when I say that this has been the most worthwhile use of my time all evening, talking to you.”

His touch was intoxicating and Tony briefly wondered if that was a researchable effect. He’d have to look into that.

“May I kiss you?” Steve asked softly, eyes earnest. Tony nodded mutely, and felt his eyes flutter closed as their lips met. The world stopped turning, time froze still, the moment lingering for eternity, fracturing and recrystallizing over and over again, resuming only when they pulled apart, just slightly, breaths mingling in the still evening air.

The call to unmask came as they stood there in the afterglow, the party moving along into the late hours. Carefully, Steven untied his mask and reached up for Tony’s. 

He had just removed it when a frantic Bruce arrived on the veranda. “Tony! Tony you have to go, you have to go now. Obadiah said something about leaving to check on you.”

Tony blanched, heart racing.

“Wait,” Steve said. “Don’t go…”

“I have to,” Tony said, heartbreak clear on his face. “I’m so sorry, Steve, I’m so so sorry.”

“What harm will it do if you stay?” Steve asked, desperate.

“My work will be destroyed, or used for the wrong things, horrible things. Obadiah he -- he thinks I should be making weapons, things your guardians will buy to defend the country, or that he can sell to our enemies, either way. I have to -- I have to stop him, I’m sorry.” He pulled away before Steve could argue further, mask falling to the ground. Steve dashed after him, not wanting to let him go.

“I don’t even know your full name!”

Tony just kept running. He should have known this was a horrible idea, that he should have known better than to dream.

Steve could only chase him so far before security was stopping him, and Steve had to watch the man of his dreams fade into the night. Determinedly, he went to find Bruce. “You!”

Bruce cowered and Pepper drew herself up in front of him protectively.

“What’s Tony’s full name?” Steve demanded, holding up his mask. “You two clearly know him, so out with it.”

“Stark,” Bruce said softly. “Tony Stark.”

Steve was confused. “Duke of Malibu, Tony Stark?”

“Yes,” Pepper said icily. “And I’ll thank you in advance not to go making his life any more miserable,  _ Your Highness _ .”

“Woah, easy,” Steve said, hands up. “I don’t want to make him miserable, unless he was faking his interest in me this evening. I want to court him.”

Pepper and Bruce shared a look, having a silent conversation before a mischievous grin grew on Pepper’s face, uncannily similar to Natasha’s own.

“We can help with that,” she said confidently. “But you’ll have to do something for us, as well.”

“Anything.”

“Lock up Obadiah Stane, for good.”


	2. The Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony's not expecting what happens the morning after the ball

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is even less edited than chapter 1.

Tony was not expecting Pepper the next morning, answering the door bleary eyed, in a grease stained wife beater shirt and ratty sweats, having not really slept, extra large cup of industrial sludge grade coffee in hand.

So it was extra understandable that he’d be expecting the prince and his entourage even less.

Eyes wide, he looked ready to crawl out of his skin. “Your Highness!” he exclaimed. He tried to straighten and groom himself futilely, looking chagrined when he realized that fact. “Oh! Shit. U, come in, come in! How rude of me to leave you all standing outside.”

Steve and the others made their way inside, looking around in interest. Pepper showed the others into the living room, but Steve stopped just inside the door, waiting for Tony to close it before gently kissing him. “You need some sleep,” he said gently.

“Yeah, well, there were some things that needed doing and I just...got busy.” It wasn only technically a lie. Steve didn’t need to know that Obie had pushed him to get on with things last night rather than sleeping.

“Got busy, or got pushed to work?” Steve asked firmly.

Tony’s eyes, if possible, got even wider than they already were at the massive surprise visit.

“Pepper and Bruce told me,” Steve explained. “Lord Stane can’t treat you this way. Not anymore. And he never should have been able to get away with it at all. Peggy feels bad she never noticed.”

“Aunt Peggy was busy,” Tony said. “I didn’t want to bother her.”

“Tony, she cares about you…” Steve looked at him closely, evaluating. In the light of day, he was no less beautiful, but he could see the wear and tear of years of abuse in his face. Stane was clearly very hard on him, and if Pepper was correct, he threatened Tony with all sorts of torments regularly, including stripping him of his birth rights as a duke and as the heir to his father’s company. “We’re gonna fix this.”

Tony nodded, swallowing hard. “Okay,” he said softly. “Okay.”

Gently, Steve led him in to the others, wincing as the light conversation ceased.

“Tony, I’m sorry,” Bruce said softly. “I had to tell him…”

“It’s okay, Bruce, it’s okay.” Tony gave him a hug. “Trust me.”

Pepper came to give him a hug next. “You deserve to be happy,” she murmured.

He hid his face in her shoulder, overwhelmed. “Pepper…”

“I mean it, Tony. You deserve to be happy and I think Steve makes you happy. Am I right?” At his mute nod, she smiled, petting his hair. “Give him a chance to show you the world.”

“What if the world doesn’t want me?” he asked, scared.

“The world can kiss my ass,” Pepper promised. She let him go, and guided him to sit down on the sofa next to Steve. “Drink your coffee. You’ll need it.”

The others were very quiet, and Tony fought the urge to squirm as the silence grew. People were looking, alternately, at him and around the house, taking in the elegant, if simple and somewhat bare, design of the room. He usually wrote it off as the New York house being his second home, preferring to stay in Malibu most of the time, but with people there, he was noticing the emptiness of it, the lack of warmth and personality. It was brutally embarrassing.

“Tony, I’d like you to meet my sister, Natasha,” Steve said, deciding to break the quiet. “Her partner and our head of security, Clint Barton, one of our top ranking intelligence agents, Agent Phil Coulson, and bodyguards Bucky Barnes, and Sam Wilson.”

“Pleasure,” Tony said softly.

“Mr. Stark,” Coulson said. “It’s nice to meet you. We have a few questions for you, about what’s been happening between you and Mr. Stane, if you feel up to answering them.”

Tony opened his mouth to answer, only to be cut off by the front door opening and Obadiah’s voice ringing out. “Tony? What the hell is going on? Whose cars are these? Did you invite someone over without fucking asking? Or call hookers without seeing if I wanted in?” 

Steve frowned, standing up and facing the entryway as Obadiah came into the room.

“Your Highness,” he said, the color leeching from his face.

“Mr. Stane.” Steve’s voice was steely cold and Tony shrank back. Any minute now that coldness would be turned on him, he was sure of it. Obadiah was great at getting himself out of trouble.

“May I ask what this is about?” Obadiah said, attempting to be casual when he was clearly feeling awkward about what he had been saying as he came in. There wasn’t really anything he could do about that, however, and Steve certainly wasn’t offering him any mercy.

Steve looked to Coulson, who stood up. “Mr. Stane, you’re under arrest for treason, attempted treason, attempting to defraud the Crown of America, sexual assault, corruption of a minor, and child abuse. You have the right to remain silent, though it may harm your defence if you fail to mention something upon which you later rely in court. Anything you say may be given in evidence and used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be provided to you. Do you understand these rights?”

Obadiah nodded, mouth opening and closing a few times before he managed to speak. “What in the sam hill is happening?! Tony?”

Pepper came to his defence then, holding up a flash drive. “You really should lock your computer when you leave your office, you know. I have enough on here to keep you in prison for the rest of your life. And that’s without all the stuff JARVIS provided about what you do to Tony and have been doing for ages.”

The scowl that graced his face made Tony cower even more.

“You. Little.  _ Bitch _ ,” Obadiah growled. 

Pepper didn’t back down though, standing tall and proud, defending her friend fiercely. Coulson moved in to cuff Obadiah, sighing heavily when the man was uncooperative and he had to force him to the ground. “I suppose we’ll add “resisting arrest” to the list of charges, then.” He hauled him to his feet, and looked to Clint. “I’ll be taking him out of here. Director Fury will be very interested in interrogating him about his double dealings himself. I trust you can talk to Tony for me?”

“Of course, sir. I’ll share the answers with you upon our return.”

With a nod, Coulson hauled Obadiah away.

Tony was shaking so badly his coffee sloshed onto his hand. 

“Tony, breathe for me,” Steve said gently, resettling next to him.

His body heat reached for Tony, and his weight dipped the cushions next to him. Instinctively, he leaned into him, taking a deep breath as he did, nerves settling just slightly. “He’s really gone?” he asked.

“He’s really gone,” Clint said. “Pepper provided us enough evidence to lock him up for good, but we’d like to make sure we prosecute as fully as we can. If you’re comfortable and up to it, Phil left me some questions to ask about his caring for you after your parents died while you were still a minor.”

The shaking increased at that, much as Tony tried to control it. “I don’t--”

JARVIS decided it was finally time to speak up, then. “If I might intercede, Mr. Barton, I can provide the information you are looking for. My human predecessor left some records, and my own recording faculties have captured much of what you would like to know.”

“Who--?”

“The household AI,” Pepper said. “Tony created him about 6 years ago, when he was 15.”

“Is there someplace I can review that data away from Mr. Stark? I don’t want to stress him out further.”

“In the office,” Pepper said. “Follow me.” She led Clint down the hallway, Natasha following as well. The room felt empty with so many people gone, and Pepper stayed in the office with them, presumably to offer assistance and security clearance.

Steve kept still, but not stiff, quietly sitting with Tony and letting him come down from the adrenaline and stress. And when he started drifting to sleep, he gently took the tilting coffee cup from his hand and sat it on the side table so that it wouldn’t spill all over the white couch and carpet. 

“What’s gonna happen to him?” Sam asked, concerned.

“We’re gonna make sure he’s safe,” Steve said. “And if he agrees, I’m gonna take him on a date.”

The shared eye roll between Sam and Bucky showed just how dorky they thought he was in that moment.

Tony was still a jumpy mess when Steve showed up for their date about a week later. It wasn’t surprising, really, after the years of abuse he had been through, most of which was pressure to be constantly working and producing. He clearly still expected Obadiah Stane or someone else to waltz back in and let him know how lazy they found him. Steve really hoped he would be able to relax soon.

“Hey,” Steve said, keeping things as gentle as possible. “Ready to go?” He offered an arm to Tony, smiling. “I’ve got a nice surprise waiting.”

Looking a bit unsure, Tony took his arm, letting him lead him to the waiting car, where Steve opened the door for him, closing it after he got settled. Then, he settled into the driver’s seat and pulled away, security following discreetly behind.

“What kind of surprise?” Tony asked, trying to relax.

“Well, we have a very nice, private dinner, and a movie.”

“Oh. Okay.” Tony was able to relax at that, and Steve smiled, heading towards the palace grounds, at a reasonable pace that didn’t raise any attention, per Bucky’s very firm instructions. It was just a long enough drive that Tony was clearly wondering where they could be going, but he didn’t ask, not wanting to spoil anymore of the surprise Steve had clearly put so much work into. The confusion was only partly assuaged by seeing the palace, but when they didn’t go through the main gates, instead heading for an entrance that led into the extensive grounds, Tony gave in.

“Uh...where are we going?”

“Patience, baby, patience,” Steve assured. “You’ll see.”

Before Tony could say anything else, they pulled up to a gorgeous set up, at the edge of the forest bordering the grounds. A large movie screen was set up against the trees, small white lights draped around the space to provide just enough light to see where you were walking but not disrupt the movie viewing.

“Oh my…” Tony breathed. “Steve this is…”

“You like it?”

“I love it.” Turning to look at Steve, he smiled. “This is the best surprise I have ever gotten. Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” Steve gave him a very soft kiss. “Welcome to the rest of your life.”

Tony smiled, very ready for whatever came next.


End file.
